


Purple Lightning (Podfic)

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: A podifc of my fanfic "Purple Lightning".
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364467
Kudos: 2





	Purple Lightning (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241206) by [ShadowNekoinaTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis). 



[MP3 Link](https://archive.org/details/purplelightning)


End file.
